


Waves of Change in Egoton

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [16]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Nanites, Science, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Google’s newest update has been troublesome and violent. So Bing and Logan go to capture him to try and calm him down.





	Waves of Change in Egoton

Logan was fidgeting with a Rubix cube.

“Hey, dude, cool it will yah, you’ll break that thing.”

“I cannot,” Logan reminded, looking Bing’s way, the robot was perched on a chair so dilapidated that it looked like it was seconds from falling apart and depositing Bing flat on the ground. “We cannot lose again.”

“An’ we’ll do fine,” Bing promised. “We’re in position. So are the others.”

“If I fail to stun him, the fight will be over,” Logan reminded.

“We’ve got this,” Bing promised. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Don’t you are inviting—” Logan reminded but Bing’s chair broke out from under him, “never mind.”

Bing jumped up, “Okay, so we’ve got the emp waves.”

“Please don’t pronounce it like that,” Logan asked, but the conversation was cut off when the communicator on Logan’s wrist began beeping.

“Go time,” Bing proclaimed excitedly.

“Indeed,” Logan put his mask and visor on. “Bing, make sure you call me Logic.”

“Got it,” Bing gave him a thumbs up. “Just tell me when.”

“Hold,” Logan put up a single finger and waited as a timer counted down, when it finally hit zero Logic yelled: “Now!”

Bing screamed, “Kamehameha!” And used his hands to blast a hole in the wall, both of them hearing a mechanical scream on the other side of the wall.

Logic heard a creaking sound and he looked at the roof overhead. “Careful, the whole thing could collapse.”

“You’re no fun,” Bing smiled.

“I don’t want the building coming down on us,” Logic warned.

“You insurable fleshbag!” Google roared as he burst out of a pile of rubble, parts of his nano-mechanical shell trying to reconstruct the android’s form. “I will paint the walls with your offal!”

Then Google took a look at Bing. “You default traitor!”

Logic took the distraction to put out one of his EMP mesh traps and throw it at Google. The distracting flash went off as a bit of the blast localized in Google’s area. Bing’s own form stuttered.

Quickly Bing shot out an extension cable and Logic plugged it into the interface on his arm. It wasn’t last enough before Google seemed to regain composure and started shooting at them.

Bing quickly shoved Logic behind him, using his much more durable body as a shield before Logic could even think to use the hole in the wall for cover. Logic screamed out, he’d been hit in the arm and the side, his light armor taking a bit of the hits but not all of them.

“Come on, genius,” Bing yelled as he returned fire to try and keep Google from advancing. “I don’t think you can take many more of those.”

“Right!” Logic yelled over the volleys, noticing that Bing was taking some pretty bad hits, and finished hooking up his interface into Bing’s system. “Got it!”

“You do-n’t need per-mis-sion from me!” Bing shouted, his voice glitching and stuttering.

Logic hit the button and from every speaker in the android’s body shot out an almost imperceptible hum and Bing screamed in pain as the wave passed through him and hit the malevolent android trying to kill them. Google’s entire form shook until it finally broke apart and collapsed into a thin box that resembled a black box in an airplane or a train, only it was smaller. A giant  _ G _ glowing angrily on the front of it.

Logic raced out to grab the box and flip it off. The lights along the sides stopped flashing and Bing collapsed.

“Ugh, they n-n-need to s-stop act-tivat-ing him,” Bing groaned.

With Google under control, Logic pocketed the box and then turned to Bing. “You took some severe hints.”

“Well,” Bing crashed to the ground, the still activated android’s words and form glitching and stuttering wildly. “It w-was fu-fun though.”

Logic immediately began working on it, “Maybe I can patch you up so you can get back to the base.”

“Thanks, dude,” Bing told him as Logic started working, trying to get Bing’s nanities to repair more necessary functions first. “Prolly be faster to carry me.”

“If you’re sure,” Logic demanded.

“You want me to wait until someone else gets here?” Bing’s glitching seemed to lessen out.

“No, go back into your box, I can get back safely,” Logic promised. “King and Jameson are nearby.”

Bing looked relieved and his nanites went back into his own little black box. It was almost the same as Google’s, except with a large triangular  _ b _ on it.

Quickly Logic grabbed it and raced out with both of the box, already calling out for King to help with an extraction. Once they got to the base Logan would help repair Bing, and see what they could do to make Google a little less murdery, but he knew it wouldn’t last longer than an update or two.


End file.
